


The Gentle Man from the Neighborhood

by DrH



Series: City Park Afternoons [16]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Disturbing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 10:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrH/pseuds/DrH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People had always thought of him as a gentle man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gentle Man from the Neighborhood

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [City Park Afternoons](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/City_Park_Afternoons) prompt #28: Gently

People had always though of him as a gentle man. When going to the church in the mornings, he had been always smiling to everyone. The parents had loved him for his fine manners, providing a good example for all the children in the neighborhood. He had also helped in the evenings when any of them needed tutoring in any subject.

He had often been left alone with one child, but the children's performance showed a general improvement in school, and there had been no sign of any abuse. Even on that evening did the parents not suspect anything when he thought that a gentle snap of their child's neck would put a permanent end to her learning problems.


End file.
